


The Goth Arsonist on the Train

by simonsays69



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Season 4 Spoilers, TMA, the magnus archives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsays69/pseuds/simonsays69
Summary: Gerry finds himself on the train more than he would like to admit. How has he managed this to be his reputation? (based off of an in-depth discord conversation)
Relationships: Gerard Keay & Gertrude Robinson, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Goth Arsonist on the Train

The first time Gerard Keay tries to run away from his book-obsessed mother, he finds himself on the 3 pm train. Where to? He isn’t sure. All he knows is that if he stays near her anymore he might actually lose it. It didn’t take much for him to be able to leave in the first place. His mother just had her face buried in one of those god damn books when he slipped out his bedroom window. He also wasn’t sure how he found himself on the train. When did he buy a ticket? Did he actually buy a ticket or did he just, walk on? 

Whatever the reason was, he didn’t care. Gerry’s vision was starting to get blurry. Why did he decide to be a goth when it is this damn hot all the time? All of the seats were taken and he was sure if he stood the entire ride he might pass out. So, without any more thought, he stepped up on the edge of some random person’s seat and threw himself up onto the luggage rack. He let himself collapse onto it and closed his eyes, glad to be able to catch a break. A few people around him murmured something about ‘what a weird kid’ or ‘is he ok’ but it’s not like Gerry was paying attention. The heat was starting to get to him, so soon he found himself asleep.

-

Gerry didn’t know why the books his mother was selling freaked him out so bad. Something just always sent a chill down his spine. By the fifth time he has run away, multiple passengers on the train know what is happening. A few of them have witnessed all of his attempts to leave because, for some unknown reason, he has found himself on the 3 pm train. Before he is able to pull himself up onto the luggage rack, a hand is placed on his shoulder. Gerry turns his head to be greeted with a tall man with blond curly hair. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but are you alright? You look a little shaken up.” says the curly-haired stranger. His hair is pulled back into a low ponytail, with a few strands falling onto his face. His white-rimmed glasses are starting to slip down his nose from him having to look down at the goth teen. 

“I am...alright. Just a little tired you, know?” Gerry forces a small smile as he looks up to the stranger. “My name is Gerar-” he stops himself, remembering how his mother would say his name to scold him, “Gerry. My name is Gerry Keay.” The stranger in front of him smiles and holds out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet, Gerry. I’m Michael Shelley.” Michael paused for a second, briefly looking Gerry up and down. “Would you like some food? I have some chips leftover from my lunch break and you look frail.” Michael offers him a soft smile, although his words weren’t necessarily the kindest.

Gerry scoffs at this and ignores the man’s attempt to shake his hand. Frail? He turns and barely catches his reflection in the metal of the train. He had always been skinny and weak looking, but he never felt frail. “I think I’ll be alright. I do know how to take care of myself.” With a very dramatic turn and the raise of his arm to grab the metal, Gerry is up on top of the luggage rack, laying down. Michael still stands there, below him with a smile on his face. After a while of Gerry just blatantly ignoring Michael, the blond man sighs and turns away from him. 

A few hours have passed and Gerry decides that this is the time he will get off. He doesn’t know where he is but he can always find his way home. Jumping down from the luggage rack he notices the man from earlier still riding the train, staring at him. Gerry raises his eyebrows when the man reaches into his bag to pull out a half-eaten bag of chips. 

“Catch.” said Michael as he tosses the bag over to Gerry. He catches it, almost missing. The train comes to a stop and the doors open. With a small nod, Gerry takes the chips and exists the train.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to have semi-short chapters since it's only his experience while on the train. Drop any ideas in the comments.


End file.
